


沙雕的新年贺文

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987





	沙雕的新年贺文

Erik独自倚在吧台上喝酒。他诅咒自己居然答应参加Emma的跨年派对。虽然后者的理由是，一个忠诚的朋友不应该让他在倒数时落单，但实际上这是个十足的阴谋。因为这会儿她正拨开人群走到他的身边说：“你是有什么毛病？你不应该马上找个人搭讪，好在零点时有个接吻对象吗？”  
“我一个人就很好。”  
“还是说你希望由我来接济你一个吻？”  
这话让Erik闭上了嘴。  
“很好。”她满意地放下酒杯，示意Erik看9点钟的方向：“桌上的那个怎么样？他完全就是你喜欢的类型。”  
Erik早就注意到了那个栗色头发的漂亮男人。他有一双无可挑剔的蓝眼睛，但举止对Erik来说就太过了。就像现在，他正站在一张矮桌上，进行一种大概会使得他的形象介于派对宠儿和酒精上瘾患者之间的浮夸表演，卡座里的人群鼓噪地为他喝彩。  
“他是个酒鬼。”  
“很高兴你至少没反驳他是你喜欢的类型的那个部分。”  
Emma丢下这句话后转身就走。过了几分钟她同Azazel领着那位男士过来了。  
“现在他是你的了。”Emma说。然后她挽着Azazel扬长而去。  
“你好，我是Charles。”对方说。  
“他们是用什么诱饵说服你过来的？”  
“哦，天哪。”Charles低低地笑了一声。  
“我以为耶稣不是那个理由？”  
“当然。”Charles轻咳了一下：“骑士精神才是。他们告诉我你急需一位共度良宵的对象。”  
Erik盯着他，直到Charles说：“好吧，假如我拒绝的话，我妹妹警告我，她很乐意取而代之。”  
Erik抬起眼，看到不远处的Raven冲他举了举杯子。所以她也是同谋。  
“而你居然同意了？”  
“为什么不呢？”Charles诧异地看他：“至少你是个鲨鱼脸帅哥。”  
“谢谢但是不。”Erik冷酷地说。  
而Charles居然笑了起来。  
“你果然名不虚传。”他说：“Azazel告诉我，要是我能在你这里撑到十分钟，他愿意输我一百块。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你不打算试试吓呆他们？”  
Erik考虑了一下然后买账了。  
“但愿你还有个能让我们友好相处十分钟的方案。”  
“别对自己那么没信心。”Charles笑了起来：“底线是我们可以买十杯酒打发掉时间，考虑到我马上就会得到一笔横财。”  
说着他在吧台上坐下，向酒保点了两杯威士忌。然后他问Erik：“你想要什么？”  
Erik难以置信地看他。  
“希望你不会因为区区一百块而被送上救护车。”  
“相信我，即便作为一名经常需要同时面对几百人的教授，”Charles说，“面对你还是需要双倍的勇气。”  
“你教什么？”Erik说：“嬉皮士文化和酒瘾人群研究？”  
“生物。”Charles答道：“确切来说，是遗传学。有人告诉过你你的幽默感对别人来说有点儿残忍吗？”  
“恐怕还没人有荣幸领教过它。”Erik面无表情地补刀：“是那种手提箱里有一整条食物链的生物学家？”  
“是那种认真做研究、既不出现在通缉名单上也从不和名称像是拼写错误的神秘野兽打交道的生物学家。”Charles歪了歪脑袋：“我猜我能做的最惊险的事无非就是把你的手腕绑在床柱上？”  
Erik看了看腕表，仿佛在检查那儿并不存在的伤痕。  
“考虑到我们的时间只剩下两分钟，”他说，“我猜你没有机会得逞。”  
Charles耸了耸肩。  
“至少我还有机会请教你的名字。”  
“你认为有这个必要？”  
“除非你不介意我叫你鲨鱼脸帅哥。”  
权衡利弊之后Erik向他自报家门。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Charles同他握了手。“幸会，Erik。”他有点遗憾地说：“老实讲，鲨鱼脸帅哥是个挺可爱的称呼。”  
这时候Azazel走过来，将几张印着杰斐逊头像的纸币放在吧台上。  
“难以置信，”他瞪着Charles，“你居然做到了。”  
“毕竟我是个生物学家，理解并包容一切有生物体、同时探索它们的存在起源是我的职业属性。”Charles露出谦逊的微笑。  
“现在我高度怀疑你不是站在我这边的。”Erik冷冷地说。而Azazel则笑得非常愉快：“我得说这是我花过最物有所值的一百块。”   
“这代表你还有继续的意愿？”Charles说。  
“两百块，假如你能得到一个吻。”  
“不想来点更刺激的吗？”  
Azazel吹了一记口哨。“一千块赌你们一道过夜。”他索性全押了。  
“成交。”  
两个毫无道德的家伙当着赌注的面握了握手。  
“这次你不会得手了。”Erik看着他们交握的手说。  
“的确如此。”Azazel证实当事人的说辞：“据我所知Erik从不搞一夜情。”  
“鉴于我有三个博士学位，知难而退可不是我的习惯。”  
“凭什么你相信自己会是例外？”Erik挑起眉看他。  
“明天早上你就知道了。”*  
“对此我拭目以待。”Azazel拍了拍Charles的肩膀：“前去屠龙的圣查尔斯，请接受我的致意。”  
Azazel离开后，Erik转向Charles：“你知道自己这么做有点无聊吧？”  
“但你刚才并没有制止我。”Charles拨了拨头发，露出好看的笑容。  
“现在我还是可以离开。”   
“但你没有。”Charles揭穿他：“你这么说只是为了让我再卖力一点。”  
Erik看着他没说话。当然他也没有真的要走的意图。  
“不敢相信我会这么说，” Charles在那种目光下妥协了，“我的吻技一流，你不会想错过的。”  
这让Erik露出了过多的牙齿，基本上坐实了鲨鱼脸的部分。  
“这就是你需要为两百块付出的代价。”  
“这是我需要为一个火辣的吻付出的代价。”Charles纠正他。  
这时候人们开始和电视屏幕上的时代广场同步倒数计时。在水晶球坠下前，Erik咬了钩。  
“我承认我有点好奇了。”  
“什么？”在震天响的背景音中Charles没有听清。  
荧幕上的尾数切换时Erik用行动回答了他。这个吻持续的时间很短，而Charles全无准备，他没有猜到Erik会是采取主动的那一方，直到后者的嘴唇离开他。  
“我认为你的技术描述存在显著的虚假宣传和误导性陈述。”Erik品味了一下之后做出评价。  
“那只是发挥失常——”Charles咬住下唇：“现在你打算毁了我新一年的开端吗？”  
Erik换上了更恰当的态度。  
“新年快乐，Charles。”   
“新年快乐。”教授兴致缺缺地回应。  
“你知道我还是可以弥补你的。”  
还没等Charles说话他再次吻上了他。在这个吻中他故技重施，于是结束时Charles涨红了脸。而原因显然和羞涩相去甚远。  
“你认为这是弥补？”  
“我给了你重新证明自己的机会。”  
“这是偷袭。”教授忿忿指出问题所在。  
Erik思考片刻后接纳了这一指控。  
“那么公平起见，你也可以偷袭回来。”  
“这不是绅士所为。”  
“但我以为你是位急于雪耻的复仇者。”  
“……也不无道理。”  
Erik偏了下头，示意自己在静候他的出其不意。于是Charles吻回去。这次他在自己最好的状态下。几分钟后，他们气喘吁吁地分开。  
“现在你可以为自己的傲慢道歉了。”Charles调整好呼吸后说，但没想到对方问道：“你喝醉了吗？”  
“什么？”他以为自己听错了。  
“我问你是不是喝醉了，”Erik说，“我在你嘴里起码尝到了四种酒的味道。”  
“所以你是在告诉我你对我的吻技维持原判？！”Charles感到不敢置信。  
“我是在确认你的神智是否足够清醒。”Erik向他解释：“看上去你是。”  
Charles看着他，耐心等待正题。  
“所以你准备好向一千块发起挑战了吗？”  
Charles的回答是捧住他的脸来了一记恶狠狠的亲吻，换来了后者可恶的眼角纹理。在衣帽间领完外套离开时，他甚至没忘记向Azazel比了个手势，意思是“准备好你的支票”。

“可见一千块对你来说还是有点儿吸引力的。”Charles边说边解外套的纽扣。  
“对我来说有吸引力的是你的嘴唇。”Erik往沙发上扔围巾：“我的小时计费没那么便宜。”  
“难以想象你在收费那么昂贵的情况下还能做到不笑脸迎人，”Charles开始毫无章法地扯自己的衬衣，“你是会计师还是脱衣舞男？”  
“律师。”Erik诅咒自己的碍事的袖扣：“据说这样可以确保我在解决法律问题的同时不被客户爱上。”  
“那么你代理婚姻纠纷吗？”  
这话让Erik解皮带的动作停顿了一秒。  
“除非你处于可能会需要这一服务的婚姻状态，否则我现在没空和你讨论这个。”  
“我是单身。”Charles向他澄清，于是Erik继续脱裤子。“但考虑到这是你有史以来的首次一夜情，我猜一些熟悉的话题能让你放松点。”  
“我不认为讨论133 S. Ct.2675**或者135 S.Ct.2584***对事情有任何帮助。”   
“但仍旧的，这是你的第一次。” Charles抢在他们解除最后的屏障之前按住了Erik的右手。  
“所以呢？”后者皱着眉看他。  
Charles执手顺势单膝跪下：“Erik Lehnsherr，请问你愿意和我共渡今夜吗？”  
Erik咬牙将他打横抱起扔到床上。双腿被分开时，Charles的右手探进了Erik的内裤，里面超常的内容让他瞪大了眼睛。  
“上帝啊，这绝对是一根我的职业生涯中不可或缺的老二。”他激动地说。这话让Erik警惕地望向他。  
“向我保证它不会出现在你的论文或者任何研究成果里。”  
“即便那是为了全人类的福祉？要知道超过两个标准差的数据在统计上具有非凡意义——”  
“Charles。”  
“什么？”  
“我真的不是很有兴趣听这些。”Erik平静地说：“考虑到我的老二还在你的手里。”

-END-

番外1  
翌日清晨。  
“假如我们今晚也一起过，是不是就不算一夜情了？”

番外2  
“Azazel，2000块赌我们结婚，跟不跟——喂？喂？”

 

*这里用了XMFC里面搭讪妹子的梗  
**United States V. Windsor 以及***Obergefell V. Hodges为美国同性恋婚姻合法化过程中的标志性判例


End file.
